the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 In CaveClan.... Flashfire padded up to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:16, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred happily. Icewish ♥ 01:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw padded into the apprentice den. Icewish ♥ 01:34, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud suddenly stumbled through camp, raising a weak paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded over to Chillcloud "are you okay?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "I-I was kidnapped! Do I look okay to you?" Chillcloud snapped. "Sorry. I'm just very tired..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Then lets get you back to your den" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud sighed, padding into her den on stiff limbs. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "I hope you get better" Flashfire meowed to Chillcloud then padded back over to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:22, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks." Chillcloud sighed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire sat beside Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud curled up in her nest, making slight whimpering noises as she fell alseep. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw went inside the medicine cats den with freshkill and set it next to Chillcloud.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "...Hm?" Chillcloud woke up. "Oh.. thank you, Badgerclaw. You didn't have to do this." She meowed, sitting up. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "But i did anyway" Badgerclaw meowed with a smile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw padded into the medicine den. She was carrying herbs and looked very tired, so much that she didn't even noticed that her mentor had returned. She started to sort the herbs in the shelf of the den. Icewish ♥ 00:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire wrapped his tail around Lightningshadows.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:30, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks, really much. It's really great to be home." Chillcloud smiled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:30, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Glad to have you back" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:31, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "It was bad. I thought I would never get home." Chillcloud said, tidying up the den a bit as she talked. "Thank you, again." she smiled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Your welcome" Badgerclaw meowed smiling back at her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:36, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Have I missed anything bad?" Chillcloud asked, slight worry in her voice. "Did anyone get hurt? Did Oceanpaw do ok?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:39, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "I killed a fox and Oceanpaw did great" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry about the fox. Can I get you anything? Herbs?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:43, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine" Badgerclaw smiled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:44, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "That's great." Chillcloud nodded. "Well, I guess you know where to find me." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:45, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Yup" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "I'll see you later, then." Chillcloud dipped her head and smiled, vanishing into her den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "See ya later" Badgerclaw meowed padding over to the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. ---- Oceanpaw slowly padded over to her den an quickly fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 03:46, May 12, 2013 (UTC) "We should get to the warriors den" Flashfire yawned.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:50, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow nodded. Icewish ♥ 12:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded over to the den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:04, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow followed. Icewish ♥ 22:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire slept next to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:55, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadiw purred as he fell asleep. The next day.... Lightningshadow padded out of the warriors den. Icewish ♥ 23:43, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded over to the appentices den to wake up Mistypaw. Icewish ♥ 23:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded into the den to get Bladepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:54, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded into camp. Icewish ♥ 23:06, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded up to him "hello Firestorm" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:45, May 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hello," Firestorm replied. Icewish ♥ 00:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) "welcome back Firestorm" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:02, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm nodded and padded into the warriors den. Icewish ♥ 01:04, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded over to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) A strange she-cat stepped onto CaveClan territory hesitantly, then continued onward, following Firestorm's scent. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 06:24, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire saw the she-cat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:36, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded into the warriors den. Icewish ♥ 13:25, May 27, 2013 (UTC) (I need a tiebreaker for my Chillcloud poll on my blog D:) Chillcloud squirmed in her sleep, muttering and occasionally unsheathing her claws. She woke up, sweaty. The white she-cat leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:40, May 27, 2013 (UTC) "Is something wrong?" asked Oceanpaw, half asleep. Icewish ♥ 23:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing." she paused. "...Every cat gets nightmares sometimes." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 11:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire walked up to the she-cat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:40, May 28, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat stepped back, fur bristling and claws unsheathed. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:55, May 28, 2013 (UTC) "hello, do you need something?" Flashfire asked calmly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:20, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud layed back down, a paw on her stomach. She took a bit of chervil for her stomachache, and some poppy seeds to sleep, but she couldn't close her eyes, it seemed. She stepped into the night, sitting outside her den and watched the camp entrance. The warrior on duty was alseep. Chillcloud quietly tiptoed past him, and walked out into the forest. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:35, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded into the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Chillclou inhaled the night air, sighing softly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw sat beside chillcloud "hi" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:00, May 28, 2013 (UTC) "Hi, Badgerclaw! How's your night been going so far?" She meowed, twitching her whiskers. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) "It's been pretty good" badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) "Good. Things seemed crampy in the medicine den so I decided to step out." Chillcloud said. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:25, May 28, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat relaxed a little, realizing this tom was no threat, but still kept her claws unsheathed. "Are you of CaveClan?" she asked. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 11:11, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "yes" Flashfire replied to the she-cat--------"I've already said this but I'm glad to have you back" Badgerclaw meowed to Chillcloud.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:54, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks." Chillcloud smiled. "Yeah, it was practically a living hell where I was. No food, although he gave me water." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "He?" Badgerclaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:22, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "The tom." Chillcloud blinked. "He kidnapped me. I guess he gave me water so I wouldn't die." 20:24, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw gave her a swift lick on the ear "Well your back now" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah." Chillcloud gave a small sigh of relief, and her ears grew hot. 20:29, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "If you want i can get you some food in the morning" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you, so much. But don't go out of your way to care for me, I feel like I've drawing too much attention to myself." Chillcloud was a thoughtful cat, and didn't want to seem selfish or self-centered. 20:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "I wan't to take care of you, I can always hunt later" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud gave him a swift lick on the shoulder. "We should probably get going. I can see the sun poking it's way up." She blinked. "Oh, and thanks again, for everything." 20:39, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "your welcome" Badgerclaw purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:40, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud blushed and licked her chest fur. "See you soon!" She poked her head in the medicine den, making sure Oceanpaw was still asleep. She inspected Willowrain, who was about a week into pregnancy. "You'll have to move into the nursery soon, Willowrain." she meowed. "I know, Chillcloud. But I want to wait as long as possible." Chillcloud raised an eyebrow. "That can be dangerous." 20:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw padded out of the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:50, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud shooed off Willowrain and went to inspect her stocks. She felt like there was a rock in her stomach. Just give it a few days. '' 20:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw padded over to Badgerclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:00, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat immediately dashed towards the CaveClan Camp, leaving Flashfire behind. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:02, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire ran after her "wait what are you here for?" he yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:04, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Willowrain licked her belly. -- Chillcloud washed her paws, having done everything she was supposed to. 21:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat stopped just outside of Camp and looked inside, searching for a certain tom. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:08, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded beside her "do you need someone?" he asked-----Badgerclaw padded into the med-cats den with some food.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you, Badgerclaw. Can I do anything to repay you?" Chillcloud asked. 21:11, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat cast a glance at Flashfire. "You clan cats sure are friendly, aren't you? My Clan wasn't ''this friendly with intruders." She slipped into Camp, and padded towards the Warriors' Den, trying not to be seen. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:14, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire followed "who are you looking for?" he asked again--------"no your fine" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." She nibbled on the mouse. "Just let me know if you think of anything." 21:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, but do you need anything else? like some herbs?" Badgerclaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:25, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "We're all fully stocked, but that's kind of you to ask." 21:28, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Badgerclaw purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:30, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud licked her chest. 21:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded over beside her and sat down "do you mind if i stay here for a while?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) "Of course not ." Chillcloud dipped her head. 23:04, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat cast Flashfire a small glance. "You are very annoying." She sniffed the air, and followed a scent to Firestorm, who she prodded with her paw. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 04:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Badgerclaw purred-----"and your not?" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Willowrain snorted as she woke up, turning and seeing the she-cat. Her gray eyes narrowed. --- Chillcloud cleaned her haunches, then turned red when she realized she was washing next to Badgerclaw. "Oh... I'm very sorry.." 19:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) "Huh? What do you want?" asked Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 21:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) "Its fine" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:32, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded off to find Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 23:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded up to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:01, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. "Would you like to go on a border patrol?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 00:03, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Flashfire purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:07, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow started to walk out of camp. Icewish ♥ 00:15, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire followed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud pulled a dead clump of fur from her pelt. 00:21, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw licked Chillclouds ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:24, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud's face turned pink. 00:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "your very pretty" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:34, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "That's sweet." Chillcloud's murmured. 00:36, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "wanna go for a walk later?" Badgerclaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "Sure." She meowed, curling her tail over her paws. 00:43, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Badgerclaw purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:45, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud nodded, smiling. Deep inside her, her role as a medicine cat tugged at her heart, but she pushed it down. 00:46, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw gave her another lick.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:47, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ''This is what you want, ''Chillcloud thought to herself. ''I can be happy and keep my role. ''Chillcloud purred. 00:50, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "wanna go for a walk now? or do you want to stay here for a bit longer?" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "We go now, if you want to." Chillcloud said. 00:56, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud nodded and walked out of camp. 01:01, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw followed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:04, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "Where do you want to walk?" Chillcloud asked. 01:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "Anywhere as long as i'm with you" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:07, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud blushed. "Okay. Let's go... by the stream." (Dx I have to leave. whyyyyyyyyy let'sjustsaythere'sastreamokay) 01:09, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Badgerclaw purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:11, May 31, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat turned and whispered in Firestorm's ear: "I found Moonshine." MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 10:53, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "This is where I find catmint." Chillcloud explained, brushing next to Badgerclaw. 11:26, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw twined his tail around hers "now i'll know where to find it if you ever need some" he purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud purred. 20:02, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay